


Again

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HanMei, Rage is an excellent motivator, Student Mei, Teacher Hanzo, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo trains Mei. Her first lesson? Push him back with a punch. Easy right?





	Again

“Again.” 

That was the 300th time of this hour she heard him say that. She sighed from her exhausted form. She was annoyed. She was getting angry. 

Mei was never a fist fighter. When she tried to fight close combat during missions, she failed horribly and was often saved by Hanzo, who happens to always be in her vicinity. After being saved by him countless times, she approached him after breakfast and asked for some lessons on close combat. He gladly accepted, and told her that while she is a woman, he won’t go easy on her during lessons. She understand completely. 

Her first lesson wasn’t exactly a lesson but a task, to make him move backwards by punching into his left palm that was stretched out towards her. Seemed easy enough right? If she could move and hold heavy equipment she should be able to push him backwards a bit with a good punch right? That was hours ago, and didn’t he even move from his position, not even a nanometer. She asked if she could learn something else. He simply replied, “Again.” 

Her annoyed anger swelled within her. “Why do we have to keep doing this?! I want to learn how to defend myself better, not punch your palm all day so you can take a step back!” She yelled out. 

Hanzo didn’t even blink. His right palm was held out to Mei. “Hmph. If you cannot realize why I have made you do this for hours,” he chuckled. “Then I suppose you are not smart as I thought you were. Now, again.” 

“Was that an insult?” Now Mei’s anger started to boil. Her hands curled into fists. 

“The strength you have shown me so far will not get you far. Tell me, did you use that kind of puny strength to escape the Ecopoint? The strength you show will not save you a second time!” 

“Don’t...!” She curled her hands into fists. 

“Your potential is holding you back! With that in mind, your strength will not be enough to save anyone! Let alone yourself!” Hanzo yelled out, louder than Mei. He was trying to discipline her, and insulting her strength would be one way of fanning the dormant flame inside her. She may be a scientist, but Hanzo sees a far greater potential within Mei. 

His “discipline” worked, because the next thing he knew, the climatologist was charging at him, yelling out in rage, and punched into his left palm. 

The force of the punch was astounding. Hanzo felt a strong wind blow against him. Full of energy, and pure force. Not being able to withstand it any longer, he took two full steps back from his position on the training mat. 

Mei looked up from her punch, and saw that Hanzo had a proud smile on his face. “Well done.” He closed his palm and put it behind him. 

Mei realized what she did, and gave out a smile and laugh. “I-I-I did it!” She rushed over to hug Hanzo, even actually lifting him off his feet for a short second. 

Hanzo returned the hug and looked at her pridefully. 

“I guess you wanted to motivate me, huh?” Mei said shyly. 

A chuckle emerged from Hanzo. “The fighter who practices one move is only two steps ahead of others to achieve true mastery.” 

“Huh?” Mei questioned. 

“The beauty of repetition, Mei. If I wanted to teach you multiple techniques in one day, you would get little to no progress. But by practicing one technique, and that technique only for hours at a time, you are achieving mastery that will put you ahead of others.” Hanzo lectured. 

“Wow...” Mei looked at her fist and smiled at it. 

”I believe that you will become a worthy fighter. And you will maybe surpass me one day.” 

“Really?” Mei said. 

A chuckle from Hanzo. “It is the master’s duty to train the student to surpass them. But I guess in this case, you only need so much to protect yourself...” 

“I hate to admit it, but yeah. I’m a climatologist. I want to protect the environment. But... training to protect myself is going to help out a lot! So don’t feel sad, ok? I don’t want you to feel sad because I’m only doing this to protect myself and—oh!” She was interrupted when Hanzo rushed forward and patted her head. 

“I am only proud, Mei. I understand completely.” Hanzo said. 

She blushed. “Thank you, Hanzo.” 

“Now, Mei...” Hanzo took a few steps back and raised his right palm. **_“Again.”_**

A courageous smile on her face, she charged forward, ready to train.


End file.
